


Kuroko bits and piece, dribbles and Drabbles.

by R_4_L



Category: Kuroko no Basuke, haikyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Each chapter has a short dribble Drabble about different members of Kuroko no Basuke (with the odd crossover where I could fit something in). A  lot of it is the back stories I wanted but didn't get enough of.  I'm rating it mature due possible future chapters and possible triggers concerning abuse.  Most of this is just fluff and feels but was fun to write.





	1. Momoi and Aomine

**Author's Note:**

> Just how did Momoi and Aomine meet and why is she so protective over him. This chapter has references to domestic violence and abuse. Please be forewarned.
> 
> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and take no credit for the characters created.

The screaming and crying were back. Momoi looked towards the common wall of the small apartment. Her mother was working all night again. She hated being alone at night, but maybe if she read long enough, she'd be able to get some sleep. She washed the last couple of dishes and laughed to herself; yeah like she'd be able to sleep with the fight go on next door. Her eye was caught by movement out of the corner of her eye. What the hell was he thinking. The dark skinned form crawling along the ledge had her frozen at the sink. They were on the seventh floor. If he slipped, that would be it. He'd be road kill. Moving as quickly as she could, Momoi went into the living room. It had the largest window on the same side as the neighbor. Opening it as quietly as she could so she didn't startle the boy, Momoi leaned out and whistled softly.

"What?" The boy clutched at the brick and prayed for strength. He didn't want to fall, not really, he just wanted to escape the misery for a little while. 

"It's ok, come on inside." She held out her hand and helped him climb inside.

"Is it ok that I'm here?" The dark skin didn't hide the bruises, but the dead look in his eyes didn't encourage questions. She knew how that was. The whole reason her mom had taken this shitty apartment was to get away from her dad and the beatings he doled out on a regular basis. 

"It's fine, no one else is here anyways," she closed the window. "You want something to eat? I just have rice and soup, but it's something?" She heated some up anyway, she always felt better when she had something warm in her stomach.

It was the start of something. It wasn't friendship right away, Aomine became her protector. Aomine who walked her too and from school safely. Aomine who helped repair the door broken by the drunks upstairs. When her mother's new boyfriend tried to rape her it was Aomine who beat him up. 

Momoi never thought she gave equal amounts to the relationship. Sure she allowed the dark haired boy to sneak into their apartment when the fighting got too bad. Aomine's parents were mean drunks. They liked to yell and scream at each other and if Aomine's was there then he became their target. Soon the yelling wasn't enough. His father would slap and punch when he thought he could get away with it. The man was huge and the damage would often be brutal. Momoi often thought that his mother was worse. She would be sneaky, often using her hot curling iron or the fry pan right off the stove. The couple of time Aomine's was violently sick, Momoi swore he had been poisoned with something. So she did the only thing she could. Learned as much as she could about first aid from the books in the library and patch him up. She was thankful that her mother never said a word on the nights that Aomine spent the night. She knew they'd been caught in the same bed a number of times, but huddling together for warmth was one thing, there had never been anything sexual between them. 

The only thing that brought them both joy was basketball. Aomine played for the sheer love of the game and Momoi learned everything she could so that she could help be the best manager she could, that also meant keeping their grades up. When they both received scholarships to Taeko Middle School, Momoi was glad that'd they'd be together for at least another three years. She was going to look after him, no matter what. Momoi smiled at the figure in her room. She had to protect him. Aomine reacted strictly on an emotional basis, be it anger, pride, boredom, or comfort; which was why Aomine was stretched out crossways on her bed, arms behind his head, eyes closed with absolutely no care about being on a girls bed, surrounded by all the pink and lace. It was also the reason she had to stay by his side. Aomine needed someone who would make sure that he paid attention to what was going on around him.


	2. Kiyoshi's new room mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered just who it was that Kiyoshi was rooming with in the hospital and what card games he learned. Of course when I watched Haikyuu and saw that Ukai Sr was in the hospital, well then it all made sense. OCC in the form of Ukai's children. Pure G rated content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own either Kuroko no Basuke nor Haikyuu and these writing are for enjoyment only.

Teppei was bored. His last room mate had been released from the hospital and he still had another three months left. Hyuga had called, it seemed that they had lost their chance for championship cup this year. 

"Next year, Kiyoshi. Get better and help us win next year."

"Sure," Teppei looked out the hospital window, they had lost. He didn't realize that there were tears running down his face until one of the nurses entered the room and asked him what was wrong. 

Kiyoshi let his mind wander, a notebook in his lap as he tried to write out different strategies and plays that the team could use. His grandmother visited twice a week bringing with her his homework so he wouldn't fall behind. 

"Good morning Teppei-kun, it looks like you'll be getting a new room mate." The day nurse was a cheerful woman who treated everyone under fifty as one of her children and anyone older as a beloved aunt or uncle.

"A new room mate hey? That sounds like it could be fun. So when does the poor man come and join me?"

"He's just going though admissions now." She finished making up the bed with fresh linens, "now you make sure to do the exercises Sora has for you. When is your grandmother coming next? I have some lovely berries from my garden that I thought she would enjoy."

"She's due to come up the day after tomorrow." Kiyoshi smiled, he picked up his English text and started reading. The day nurse left in a flurry As she closed the privacy curtain and he let his homework consume him. 

"I'm not useless damn it. I can recover just as well at home."

"Now Dad, you know that's not the case. The doctor said that you had suffered a stroke and will need watching for the next little while as well as intensive therapy."

Teppei listened to the myriad of voices from the other side of the curtain. It sounded like an older man had been the one to have the stroke. There also seemed to be his son, and there was a woman's voice, perhaps a daughter or daughter-in-law.

"Bah, what do they know."

"A hell of a lot more then you Dad, so listen. You had just collapsed a couple of hours ago, so rest for Christ sake."

"Father let me put it this way, either you stay here; rest and do whatever it is that the doctors and therapists tell you to, or I will spread the word that you have retired for good and send all of your students to someone else."

"You wouldn't," the outrage in the older man's voice came through even above the weakness cause by the stroke.

"Don't push me, I would do anything to make sure that you stick around for another twenty years you old geezer."

Kiyoshi smiled, whoever that woman was, she meant business. She reminded him of Riko. The Sernin coach demanded the best from her players and she would called them to task on it. He didn't realize that his book had fallen onto his lap or that his eyes had closed. 

It was two days before either of them were awake and in the same room at the same time. Kiyoshi sat waiting to pull open the privacy curtain. "Excuse me sir, would you mind if I opened the curtain?"

"Hey? Yeah go ahead."

Kiyoshi opened the curtain and smiled. The man in the next bed was about the same age as his grandfather. He knew how crotchety his grandfather got when he was forced to sit still. Although it looked like this man was more mobile.

"A little young to be stuck with an old man like me for a room mate. What're ya in for boy?"  


The old man was thin but didn't look sickly, his hair was buzzed close to his head with a small beard and sharp eyes.

"Ah well," Teppei smiled and rubbed the back of his neck a blush forming on his cheeks. "It's a knee injury. I'm in for rehabilitation. Been here two months and have about three months left." He stared at his legs one encased in a metal brace to restrict movement.

The old man watched the teen closely and nodded, "a sports injury I wager." At the teen's nod he continued, "you young ones never give yourselves the time needed to rest and heal after you get hurt. You pushed yourself too far and too hard and now you're forced to heal here likely at the cost of your ability to play any sport at all." He watched the way the young man flinched at the accusation and knew that he was on the mark. "What's your name boy?"

"Teppei, Teppei Kiyoshi." The brunette was embarrassed, it was exactly as the old man had said. He hadn't taken care of his knee when he knew it was injured last year, he should have taken the year off, but he pushed himself and now he might lose the chance to play with his team mates.

"Well, regardless it's nice to meet you Teppei. I'm Ikkei Ukai."

"If I could ask, why are you here Mr Ukai?"

Ikkei sniggered, "well I collapsed and everyone panicked, so here I am. They're doing 'tests' to see just what happened. So far they've they think it was a mini stroke. I told them. I was just tired, but no one believes me."

"What were you doing when you collapsed?"

"Coaching."

Kiyoshi's jaw dropped, this old guy was a coach? "What do you coach?"

"Volleyball," the pride in his voice was unmistakable, "somehow I don't think you played volleyball, although you have the height for it. I'd guess basketball, am I right?"

"Yeah, I play center and point guard."

The next couple of days saw the two of them sitting together talking and playing cards. Ikkei shook his head at the youngster. He came across as a real air head, but the strategies he had in his head showed forethought and care. Ikkei and Teppei watched a taping of the last Winter Cup on DVD. He could tell the high schooler was upset as his team had been eliminated, but determined to help make this year's team a little better . Ikkei watched with interest, basketball wasn't his sport, but the theory behind it was similar.

"So if we have the red cards vs the black cards and if I go like this..." Teppei moved the cards around in play that was similar to what they saw on tv.

Ikkei had to hand it to the boy, he was trying different strategies out. "Not bad, not bad at all."  


The squeak of shoes and murmur of voice in the hall gave him the forewarning of his doctor coming for a visit. He gathered all the cards up, even though Teppei hadn't finished laying out his game plan. Shuffling them quickly, he dealt out. "The game is called bluff and I'll teach you."

Kiyoshi just went with it and listened to the quickly spouted rules. They were half way through the first hand when there was a knock on the door.

"Well Mr Ukai, it looks like you'll be able to go home within the week. I am asking that you make sure to eat three well balanced meals and get plenty of rest." The doctor looked ready to start a lecture.

"Think of it this way dad," Ukai's daughter interrupted, "what would you ask of the boys if it had been one of them that had collapsed. What would you tell this young man?"

Ikkei deflated, his daughter was right. If it had been one of his players, he'd be giving them shit. He remembered the young first year who had to take time off from practice at the begining of last year. It was obvious that the boy hadn't been in a car accident no matter what he said, but at the same time Dr Nishinoya had called to excuse him from practice. 

"Alright, I get it. I'll be good." Ikkei looked at Kiyoshi as he said it. He definitely would have given this boy an earful if he had come into practice injured. According to the teen their coach was actually a girl in the same grade. Teppei assured him that Riko was an excellent coach, but perhaps a little inexperienced.

"I'll be back on Thursday to pick you up, although you'll be coming home with Rei and I for a couple of days before we let you go back home and start coaching again." Anko knew her father well, if she had taken him home no matter how well intentioned Yoshi and his wife were, they were running both the farm and the store and Ikkei would be off on his own either helping out when he wasn't supposed to or coaching those kids he loved so much.

"Ah to have such troublesome children. I suppose this was something you and your brother, Yoshi, hatched eh? If I'm with you in the city, then I'm more or less forced to sit on my laurels."

"Actually, dad it was Keishin who brought up the idea, since he's pretty much exactly like you." Anko smiled, her nephew was quite smart even if he seemed lazy.

Teppei laughed, not out of disrespect but because it sounded so much like the last conversation he had with Huyga and Riko.

Ikkei was bundled up and ready to go. "I'll be sure to keep an ear out for any of your games that might be televised, and if I happen to be in Tokyo for the final's I'll come to watch."

"Thank you Mr Ukai, I'll be sure to try and implement the training that you suggested. Do you think your Karasuno Crows will be making it to the finals? I'll be on the look out for any of your matches." Kiyoshi held out his hand. Ukai had been a great room mate, to think he had a high school coach help him out with strategies and planning. Man, Riko was going to be impressed.

"Just take your time to heal." Ukai called over his shoulder as he was wheeled out by the nurse. 

Teppei nodded, but knew deep in his heart that if there was anything he could do for his team he would do it, regardless of what it cost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing has been Beta'd, so if you see something please let me know. I hope you enjoy my twisted and scary mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing has been Beta'd, so if you see something please let me know. I hope you enjoy my twisted and scary mind.


End file.
